Qayamat
by Anupama Mishra
Summary: The story is at my freind request Anoushka others may enjoy Dareya based read at your risk related to todays Fantasy world please go through it you may enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**So as I promise to you Anoushka this is Dareya story but yaa does'nt contain Adi may you also enjoy it as a gift after completing your exams…..other may enjoy it I can say there will be so many mistakes that you may catch so really sorry for that…I am really sorry I have to Publish it earlier but my internet is working slow iss kaaran likhne ke baad bhi update karne mein derr ho gayii hope you understand my problem….**

**Now go through a new story on Dareya all Dareya lovers…**

It was pleasant morning a girl comes out of her house she is in full rush and talking with her best buddy at phone…

Shreya:Haan Taarika yaar I am sorry mujhe pata hain aaj main first time bureau jaane waali hoon jab senior Inspector bhi aa rahe hain after mission and atleast aaj mujhe time par aana chahiye tha but what can I do…. you know na main bachpan se aisi hi hoon…

Taarika:Oye madam I know you but still yaar sab pahunchte honge aur tu ab good morning keh rahii hain….Mujhe nahii pata aaj main jhoot nahii boloongi jaldi paunch yahaa….

Shreya:Ok meri maa pahunch rahii hoon phone to kaat

Taarika:Ok Bye see you soon…

Purvi:Same here…

And she cuts the call…Comes out of her house but may be she forget something hence goes back to house and sees to someone's photo and goes back...She reaches to Bureau and as she is passing she got clashed with someone loses her balance and hence that man holds her hand tightly…

Both are just looking at each other eyes but suddenly someone coughs and they come out of their dream world….Suddenly a man comes in between of them…

Man:Kahaan thi tum Shreya abhi tak maine kaha tha na time pe aa jaana…

Shreya:Sorry Abhijeet Sir vo main…

Voice:Abhijeet vo Shreya ek kaam kar rahii thi maine hi kaha tha vo main bhool gayii thi sorry for that…

Shreya looks at her friend and smiles that how well she understands to handle the situations…

Abhijeet:Arre aap kyun sorry bol rahii ho Taarikaji kaam se hi to kaha tha its ok I'll understand…

Shreya:Thanks Sir…

Rajat:Arre Abhijeet Sir aapko Taarikaji ki koi baat galat lagti hain haan vo to humesha sahii hi hoti hain kyun Abhijeet Sir(Abhirika blushes)Aur Dr Taarika aap apni dost ko humesha bacha leti ho Abhijeet Sir ke gusse se bechaara tumahri smile dekh ke hi latuu ho jaata hain…

Both Abhirika smiles once more…But meantime trio notices that Shreya and that man is at other world they are totally lost in each other eyes…

Abhijeet(Coughs):Shreya inse milo ye hain Senior Inspector….

Shreya makes her hand forward in order to handshake with him and with same thoughts he also moves his hand…Both do handshake a little bit…

Shreya:Daya…

Daya's eyes are red showing lots of pain he has within those he does'nt able to get out…

Daya:Means you know my name till now…

Anyone could ask anything before that Daya excuses himself and so did Shreya…Taarika sense something wrong and after full day she goes to met her friend….

Taarika:Shreya koi pareshani hain kya means maine aaj Daya aur tumhe notice kiya tha what happen mujhe nahii batayegi….

Shreya:Nahii yaar kuch hoga to bataungi na kuch nahii hain tu tension mat le…

Taarika:Still yaar koi baat hain mujhe pata nahii kyun aisa lagta hain…

Shreya:Nahii yaar ab tu jaa thak gayii hogi…

Taarika:Ok Bye yaar…

And Taarika moves to go at her house…But suddenly she got call from one number and an unwanted smile comes at her lips…

Taarika:Hello Abhijeet bolo kyun call kiya…

Abhijeet:Taarika Shreya ne kuch bataaya…

Taarika:Nahii Abhijeet shayad vo batana nahii chahti kyun tum aisa kyun pooch rahe ho is there some problem….

Abhijeet:Yaa Shreya wants to take her transfer right now…

Taarika:What?Kya yeh sab subah ke kaaran to nahii Shreya pareshan bhi lag rahii thi lekin kuch bol nahii rahii thi…

Abhijeet:Ok main Daya ke ghar jaa rahaa hoon and if you don't mind tum bhi aa jaao baat kar lenge boss ko bhi bol deta hoon…

Taarika:As you wish I will be there…

After half an hour Taarika reaches to Daya's house…

Daya:Arre Dr Taarika aap aao kya hua aaj tum dono yahaan…

Abhijeet:Daya hum jaante hain yeh sab ajeeb hain but still tum Shreya ka transfer kyun accept kar rahe ho…

Daya:Boss vo to bas aise hi…

Abhijeet:Hum sab ek family ki tarah hain to if you don't mind tum humse baat share kar sakte ho…

Daya:Boss aisa kuch nahii hain…

Taarika:Shreya ne mujhe bataya hain sab…. main jaanti hoon tum usse dekh ke berukhe kyun hue…

Daya:Acha to usne sab bata diya and main usse dekh kar kab berukha hua usse hi mera uske paas aana pasand nahii tha maine to kabhi bhi aisa nahii chaha…

Taarika and Abhijeet are shocked of this sudden burst out…

Taarika:Purvi kabhi kissi se berukhi nahii kar sakti…And usne mujhe nahii bataya tha ki uske life mein tum the and she shares everything with me….

Daya:Kaise batati apni galti tumhe dikhaana nahii chahti hogi issiliye to main jab mission mein tha tab yahaan aayi jisse main tumhe kuch bata na paaon…

Abhijeet:Tu kehna kya chahta hain saaf saaf bol

Daya:Sunna chahte ho to suno….

**FLASHBACK STARTS….**

Its Diwali morning Boss tum uss waqt mission mein gaye hue the issliye main bore ho raha tha issliye jitney friends ke number jaanta tha sab ko Haapy Diwali wish kar raha tha….Tabhi ek ajeeb cheez hui maine apne ek friend ki jagah kissi unknown number par message kar diya….

Main jaanta tha ki jo maine kiya vo galti se hua issliye uss number par sorry likh ke bhejne waala tha ki I got a message…

When I open it then pata chala vo ussi number se hain and someone wish me happy diwali….

For instance I message her and say sorry to her…

From other side one more message came "It's ok ho jaata hain kabhi kabhi I can understand"

Boss first time I feel someone understands me hence I want to talk to that people further….

I messaged her…

Daya:"Thanks vaise kya main aapka naam jaan sakta hoon"

Other side:"Main anjaan logon se baat nahii karti"

Daya POV:"Uff same line har larki yahii kehti hain first time baat karte waqt"

Daya:"Ok I am sorry to disturb you"

After a long time she messaged me…

She:"Sorry for behaving rude but for first instance main kissi bhi anjaan se baat karna pasand nahii karti and My name is Shreya what's yours"

Daya POV:Uff kissi se baat nahii karti tab itna bada message Shreya nice name…

Daya:"I am Senior Inspector Daya from Cid Mumbai"

She messaged me once more means may be she wants to talk to me further….

Shreya:"I am student and want to be a Cid officer like you aapke baare mein bahut sunna hain its nice to talk to you….Mere liye aap meri prerna ke samaan hain"

An unwanted smile comes at my lips a girl who does'nt want to talk to me before has make me as her "Prerna" Nice….

After sometime we chat like this but then we say bye to each other…

Daya POV:"Maine socha uss din ke baad hum kabhi baat nahii karenge but next day for surprise she message me….

Shreya:Good morning Daya Sir aaj himmat se saare mujrimon ke chakke chura dena….

That message makes my Day….I am at ninth cloud at that time…Like this we start messaging each other means we only wish each other at morning and then night….I 'll wait for her one message whole of my day time passes and I even does'nt know when I got addicted to her….

One day something unusual happens…

Shreya did'nt messaged me and I became curious what happens to her…At night when she does'nt message me I thought to call her as I call her first time I am little nervous….I called her…

Shreya:Hello shreya here…

First time I hear her voice but this time I can feel the pain she had in her voice I want to ask her many questions but don't know how to start our conversation may be she understand my problem hence starts speaking…

Shreya:Kya hua Daya Sir phone kiya hain to baat nahii karenge kya?

Daya:Arre nahii mera matlab hain ki vo aaj…

Shreya:Vo aaj maine aapko good morning wish nahii kiya haan vo main bhool gayii thi actually thori tense thi issi kaaran…

Daya:Oh its ok par main jaan sakta hoon ki tum tense kyun thi…

Shreya voice gets more soft I can hear her crying voice…

Daya POV:Uss din Shreya se baat kar ke pata chala ki jiss ladki ke kaaran kahin na kahin itne samay se main khush tha vo dil hi dil mein khud kitni dukhi thi usne bataya ki vo ek Cid officer banna chaahti hain par shayad apni studies ko itna time nahii de paa rahi hain baton baton mein usne yeh bhi bataya ki uska ek boyfriend tha jisse uska breakup ho chukka hain aur jiss kaaran vo bahut pareshan hain….

Daya POv:Mujhe laga ki shayad Shreya ne vo nahii paaya jo vo actual mein deserve karti hain and I really want to complete her life hence from next day onwards I started messaging her jokes vagerah…

Daya jaisa serious inspector naa jaane kab uss ladki chakkar mein itna kho gaya ki usse hi message karne laga after sometime vo aur main aur close ho gaye vo mujhse bahut frank ho gayii thi and main bhi dheere dheere usse pasand karne laga tha…

Ek din yahii sab soch ke maine Shreya ko propose kar diya…

Daya:Shreya I love you….

She messaged me something unusual that maine nahii socha tha….

Shreya:Kya ye aap apne muh se nahii bol sakte jo phone nahii kiya….

I was shocked by her comment means main confirm ho gaya tha that she had feeling for me but still I messaged her….

Daya:Nahii itni himaat nahii…

After 10 minutes she calls me and this time I can't control myself…

Daya:Shreya I love you I know you does'nt believe in love but mera bhi brake up ho chukka hain do baar still I am in love to kya tum ek nayii shuruaat nahii kar sakti….

Uss waqt main bahut ghabra gaya tha I think kahin vo mujhpe chilla na de but usne aisa kuch nahii kiya sirf vo bola jo main sunna chaahta tha…

Shreya:I Love you too Sir…

She treat me like Sir for giving me respect….Aise hi kuch aur din beete and maine aur usne ek din café mein milne ka plan kiya….At call

Daya:Kya tum mujhe café mein milne aa sakti ho…

Shreya:Why not Sir zaroor…To kal milte hain at evening 5 pm…

Daya:Done but main tumhe pehchanoonga kaise….Maine to tumhe dekha nahii hain…

Shreya:Kahin aap darr to nahii rahe ki main badsurat hui and then aapko zabardasti iss rishte ko nibhana padega…

Daya:Nahii aisa nahii hain main to bas aise hi…

Shreya:Main mazzak kar rahii thi Sir main red saree mein hongi…

Daya:Ok Done…

Agle din hum uss café mein mille first time maine usse dekha baat karke ehsas hua that hum ek dusre ke bina nahii jee sakte…

Samay beeta hum ek dusre adhiktar kayii din milte rahe dheere dheere ek dusre ke karee baa gaye even humne apni family planning bhi kar li….

Jaise ki ek din ki baat hain hum café mein mille….

Shreya:Sir I can really say aapne mere liye jitna kiya hain utna kissi ne kissi ke liye nahii kiya life mein kabhi bhi aapko dukh pahunche aisi baat nahii hone doongi….

Maine uske haath thaam liye and then first time make her understand what she meant for me….

Daya:Shreya tumne mujhe complete kar diya hain bachpan se akela tha anaath tha lekin uske bavjood lar raha tha shayad issi din ke liye shayad ye hope thi ki ek din tum mujhe milogi…

Shreya:You have complete my life Sir…Chaliye dance karne chalet hain…

And she holds my hand and moves to dance floor…

Daya**:**

_**Kore Kore sapne mere**_

_**Barson se kitne adhure…**_

Shreya:

_**Dheere dheere rang saja ke**_

_**Tune kar diye unn ko poore**_

Daya:

_**Wada hain Waada**_

_**Chahenge tujhko jeevan se zyada hain vaada vaada**_

Shreya:

_**Haan waada hain waada**_

_**Chahenge tujhko jeevan se zyada**_

_**Hain waada waada**_

Aise hi kayii din beet gaye…

But ek din achanak Shreya ne mujhe na call kiya na kuch bahut pata karna chaha but usne kuch nahii bataya maine usse kayiii baar call kiya message kiya par koi faayda nahii after 5 months ek main usse roz call karta tha she had reply me…

Daya;Finally tumne call uthaya to…

Shreya:Sirf uthaya hain please ab mujhe call mat kijiyega main aapse baat nahii karna chahti I have chosen someone for my life please issliye ab mujhe tang mat kariyega….

Daya:Tang hum ek dusre se pyaar karte hain na to main tumhe call to kar hi sakta hoon hain na…

Shreya:Main aapse pyaar nahii karti….So please don't call and vaise bhi anaath ka ko nahii hota yeh bhool gaye aap…

Shreya ke yeh shabd mere dil pe choo gaye she has promise me one time by telling me…

Shreya:Daya Sir aapke bina main adhoori hoon humara saath to Qayamat tak hoga dekh lena…

FLASHBACK ENDS….

Abhijeet and Taarika has tears in their eyes…

Daya:Uske baad maine usse call nahii kiya around 10 mahine tak hum relationship mein the pata nahii aisa kya ho gaya jo usne sab khatm kar diya shayad main hi pagal tha messages se bhi pyaar hota hain kya main hi kabhi usse samajh nahii paaya ab batao Taarika berukhi kisne dikhaayi….

Taarika:I am sorry Daya maine tumhe bahut hurt kiya hain aaj mujhe pata chal gaya kit um pyaar se nafrat kyun karne lage Shreya aur main ek hi school mein the 10 saal tak she had done so much for me issliye aisa main soch hi nahii sakti thi….

Daya:Par usne kiya sab khatm kar diya Qayamat tak saath nibhaane waali thi aur 1 zindagi bhi nahii nibha paayi…

Abhijeet:Daya main tera dard samajhta hoon aura b main poore dil se chaahta hoon ki Shreya kka transfer jald se jald ho jaaye….

Taarika:Pata nahii Abhijeet mera mann karta hain ek baar Shreya se iss baare mein baat karoon if you think it right Daya…

Daya:Nahii bilkul nahii vo agar mere se durr khush hain to yahii sahii main usse khush dekhna chahta hoon bas aur kuch nahii…Humara rishta khatm hain yeh kahani yahii khatm hain…

**So end this chapter tell me how was it something different did you like it or think it all nonsense never occur in real life but one thing I want to say this story is based on real life story and it is a true fact I had gather from somewhere don't really want to share that…**

**Today ek question puchna chaahti hoon kya aapki nazar mein pyaar through internet or any other thing bhi ho sakta hain yaa nahii please reply and do review if you like it….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks who have reviewed previous chapter thanks to:**

**Aru , Sapana Dehal , Dareya789 , Adk , Kajal**

**Raveena Negi:Yaar aapka review to dil khush kar deta hain thanks for review…Sahii kaha aapne main love mein itna bharosa to nahii karti but haan after love marriage life mein bahut change aate hain…**

**Guest ji main aapki baat se sehmat hoon ki pyaar sirf dil se hota hain par haan yeh shayad real life mein nahii maana jaata means mere khayaal se sirf bolne ki baat hain like apni hi baat kar le to kya hum kissi imperfect insaan ko apna sakte hain…Thanks for review…**

**Shweta:Aapne lecture nahii diya aapka point bilkul sahii tha love at first sight and I totally agreed with you that it is not fully true but half way yes it is…Thanks for review…**

**Sundas:Totally agreed by you phone aur internet se love mostly time pass hota hain and I can understand that all boys or girls are not bad but some of bad one makes others identity in our mind also like it…Thanks for review..**

**Anoushka Jaina:Love that aapko chapter pasand aaya I am sorry main ek nayee shuruaat continue nahii kar paayi but sahii kahoon to main hostel mein jaane waali hoon from august so fir fanfiction chut jaayega issliye ab main kissi ka promise nahii rakhungi because main khud nahii janti ki main kitne din aur fanfiction mein rahungi hope you understand….Thanks for review…**

**Dareya chk:Agree by you yaar aur if mere paas bhi family aur pyaar aaye to definitely I go with my parents thanks for your review**

**Sneha:I cant promise but abhi mere paas time hain so aap plot de do I will go through it and haan poora vaada nahii kar sakti but main aapki story ko poora karne ki koshish karoongi…Thanks for your review…**

**Karishma:Sahii kaha aapne I know that love is belief but many times yahii belief nahii rehta thanks for your review I know aap busy hain still mere liye time nikaalne ke liye shukriya….**

**Zoomra/Kattiy:Its ok my friend thanks for your review…**

**Ritesh7:Thanks for your review dil khush ho gaya aapka first message tha so one more big thank you aur jahaan tak Shreya ke transfer ki baat hain I don't know mere dimaag mein aur naya nahii aata sorry for that….Really trust is important but mere khayaal se aaj kal pyaar sirf physical aappearance se hota hain vaise thanks for review…**

**Sorry for spelling mistakes…**

**Now next chapter:**

Next Day morning everyone went to bureau As Daya went Acp calls him upto the cabin and when he enters there he saw Shreya standing there…

Daya:May I come in Sir…

Acp:Haan Daya aao…

Daya:Kya baat hain Sir…His hand is fluttering as he does'nt want to see her face once more because he knew if he did it definitely he will be fall for her once more…

Acp:Shreya ne tumhe koi resignation diya tha jisse tumne accept kar liya….Acp is talking directly looking at his eyes and now he cant denied…

Daya:Yes Sir par kya hua?

Acp:Shreya kahin nahii jaa rahii hain aur yeh mera order hain issliye tum uss resignation ko phaar do aur Shreya ab se kabhi aisa kuch karne ka sochna bhi mat…

Shreya:Definitely Sir….Sorry maine aapko hurt kiya…

Daya can hear the pain at her voice but could'nt understand why Acp Sir is too soft towards her he thought may be he does'nt know the truth hence behaves like a sweet petal for her..

Dareya moves out of the room…Daya hands over her resignation letter to her…

Daya:Khud hi phaar dena…

Shreya:Sir…

He stands still may he is waiting for answers but she does'nt know why she stops him hence Daya got frustrated…

Daya:Shreya kuch kehna hain…

Shreya:Nahii I am sorry Sir…

Daya moves from there….A case reported everyone went to crime spot Shreya used to talk with Daya or any other only they ask something or else she remains quiet….At Lunch time everyone are chit chatting…Shreya is sitting lonely at other side of everyone…

Pankaj:Aaj to mazza aa gaya Sir kya dhulaai ki Daya Sir ne criminal wah…

Abhijeet:Aakhir dost kiska hain…He raises his collar…

Taarika:Abhijeet…

Daya:Oho jaaiye jaaiye Taarika ji bula rahii hain kahin gussa na ho jaaye…

And Abhijeet went to talk with Taarika…

Purvi:Daya Sir aapko Shreya thori khiski si nahii lagti…

Daya is sudden shock by her question he is getting angry how coul she say that…

Pankaj:Sahii kaha tune Purvi mujhe poora dimaag kharaab lagta hain uska…

Nikhil:Right ek mahina hone ko hain kissi se baat nahii karti bas yun hi chup chap ek jagah baithi rehti hain pagal kahin ki…

This time he cant control his feeling for hers….

Daya:Shut up kya tumhe apni senior ki izzat karni nahii aati…

His voice is too strong that Shreya hears it clearly she looks towards him both of them says nothing but only looks towards each other and all previous memories comes to their mind…

Like this some months flew Now Shreya talks with everyone but only little bit Daya can imagine lot of change in her behaviour but still does'nt want to make everything like earlier…

One Day Shreya reach to bureau there is only Pankaj and Daya hence she moves to her desk…

Daya:Pankaj ye file jaa ke Shreya ko de do…

Pankaj:Sir main hi kyun aapka Shreya se jhagra hua hain kya kitna samay ho gaya uske yaha aaye lekin aap usse baat hi nahii karte…

Daya:Ye tumhari problem nahii hain…

Pankaj goes and handover the file….After sometime she finishes her file looks here and there but Pankaj has gone hence she moves to daya for very first time…

Shreya:Sir file complete ho gayii…

Daya:Haan rakh do aur andar ek blue colour ki file parii hain vo le kar usse complete kar dena…

Shreya:Ji Sir…

She goes to Acp's cabin and found that blue file at top may be Daya had put it there hence goes on stool take it out meantime Daya entered to room to kept other files and saw Shreya there she is about to fall…

Daya:Shreyaaaaa….

And he holds her tightly in his arms….She is scared hence hold his shirt tightly…Her eyes are closed and he can understand that she is scared by sudden action…

Daya:Shreya sab theek hain tum apni aankhen khol sakti ho…

Shreya silently open her eyes and sees Daya holding her tightly…Daya makes her stand properly…

Daya:Ab theek ho mujhe keh deti main nikaal deta file….I know anaatho ka koi nahii hota lekin anaath sab ke hote hain…

Shreya had tears in her eyes but she says nothing just looks towards him ….He silently lend her file and she takes it normally…When she takes the file Daya saw something at her hand…

Daya:Shreya ye kya hua tum jali kab…

Shreya's hand had very less mark but still a burnt mark due to pressure her shirt gets cutted hence it would clear to him until unless he found nothing…Shreya is feeling scared…

Shreya:Vo Sir khaana banate hue thora sa jal gaya tha ab to bas thora nishaan reh gaya hain…

Daya:Ab tum theek ho…

Shreya:Yes Sir…

Daya tries to go from there…

Shreya:Sir ek baat boloon…

Daya:Haan bolo…

Shreya:Sir anaath sab ke nahii hote par haan jinke ho jaate hain unse kabhi nahii bichadte agar vo bure na ho…

Daya smiles…

Daya:Baatein tum tab bhi achi karti thi aaj bhi karti ho itne samay kuch nahii badla siwaay meri uss Shreya ke oh sorry tum meri thi hi kab….

Shreya:I know Sir sab pehle jaisa nahii ho sakta par kya hum phir se dost ban sakte hain I know hum dono ko ek dusre ki zaroorat hain…

Daya held her arms tightly…

Daya:Shreya hum dono yaa sirf tum haan kya tumhe meri zaroorat hain tabhi bulaa rahii ho na mujhe aur waqt ke baad mujhe phir chod dogi…

Shreya:Main aapko kabhi nahii chod sakti Sir…

Suddenly Daya's phone rings…

Daya:Ok main aa raha hoon acha theek hain Abhijeet pahunchta hoon vahaan pe…

Daya comes to cafeteria here Abhirika are seated waiting for him anxiously…

Daya:Kya hua Abhijeet kyun bulaaya mujhe…

Abhijeet:Maine nahii Taarika ne bulaaya hain keh rahii thi kuch important baat hain Shreya ke baare mein…

Daya:Agar Shreya ke baare mein hain to I am not interested…

He tries to go but Taarika makes him wait…

Taarika:Daya ek ajeeb baat hain tabhi rok rahii hoon please ek baar meri baat sunlo…

Daya:Acha bolo…

Taarika:Daya aaj jab main lab mein pahunchi thi to ek ajeeb baat hui tumhe pata hain Acp Sir aur Salunke Sir baat kar rahe the kuch Shreya se related and Acp sir to yeh tak keh rahe the ki…

"ACP:Shreya ne bahut kuch sahaa hain aur main ab nahii chaahta ki voh bachi vahii dard phir se jhele…

Salunke:Lekin Boss kya tumhe lagta hain uski family aise karne degi vo log insaan nahii jalaad hain…

Acp:Nahii vo sab ateet ki baat hain aura b vo log Shreya ko maante hain mujhe poora bharosa hain ki ab vo kuch galat nahii karenge kuch bhi kar ke humein Shreya ko pehle jaisa banana hoga…"

Abhijeet:Kaun se dard ki baat kar rahe the haan aur uski family ko jalaad yun kaha unhone…

Taarika:Vahii to samajh nahii aa raha mujhe jo samajh aa raha hain vo bas itna hain ki Shreya pehli jaisi nahii rahii hain…Daya main maanti hoon jo Shreya ne kiya vo galat tha but still main chahti hoon kit um log sachaai ka pata lagao kuch nahii to mere liye…

Daya:Theek hain Taarika par pata nahii kyun mujhe yeh sab theek nahii lag raha…

Taarika:Thanks aaj main Shreya se baat karoongi dekhte shayad koi kaam ho jaaye…

Daya:Jaisa tumhe sahii lage..

At Evening at Taarika house…

Shreya:Kya hua Taarika tune mujhe kyun bulaaya yahaan…

Taarika:Ek baat poochni hain tujhse…

Shreya:Haan pooch na…

Taarika:Tu Daya ko kab se jaanti hain…

Shreya:Jab se duty join ki hain…

Taarika:Acha to ab tu jhoot bhi bolti hain haan sach sach bata kyun nahii aayi thi Daya se milne uss din Shreya main ache se jaanti hoon tu kissi ka dil nahii tod sakti issliye jaan pooch ke to yeh nahii kiya tha tune kya hua tha bol…

Shreya:Aisa kuch nahii hain…

Taarika:Acha to tujhe Daya pasand nahii tha haan chal vo to hain hi giraa hua do take ka anaath ladka…

Shreya:Kya bol rahii hain Taarika haan Daya sir bahut ache hain aur khabartaar jo unhe akela bola to…Main hoon na…

And now Taarika cuts now she is well sured that something has happen…

Taarika:To yeh baat hain Shreya matlab tum abhi bhi Daya se pyaar karti ho…

Shreya/;Nahii nahii karti main kissi se pyaar please aap jaaiye yahaan se…

Taarika:Main sachaai jaane bina nahii jaaungi…

Shreya:Please Taarika…

Taarika:Shreya theek hain nahii batana tujhe mat bata lekin yeh jaan le tu kitni bhi koshish kar le ek na ek din sab kuch saamne aayega….

Shreya:Main jaanti hoon par main aisa hone nahii doongi…

Taarika:Tere na hone dene se kya hota hain…Daya Acp sir ke paas gaya hain aur vo usse aaj sab bata denge….

Shreya is hell shocked by all this…

Shreya:What Daya sir vahaan gaye hain nahii sachai jaanne ke baad vo mujhse nafrat karne lagenge please Taarika unhe roko….

Taarika:Kyun nafrat karega vo…

Shreya:Kyonki…Then she blured out all her happening….Taarika is shocked she sit in chair she is not able to hold herself her hands are trembling…

Taarika:Itna kuch ho gaya aur tune mujhe bataya bhi nahii akele hi sehti rahii sab haan main Daya ko sab bata doongi definitely vo humari help karega he loves you I know that…

Shreya:Nahii Taarika Daya Sir sachaai jaanne ke baad tut jaayenge please unhe kuch mat batana please tujhe merikasam yaar please for my sake…

Taarika:Yeh kya bachpana hain Shreya…

Shreya:Bachpana to bachpana sahii par main aisa kuch nahii karna chahti jo unhe dukh dein please Taarika…

Taarika:Bhagwaan kare Shreya Daya sach ka pata jaldi laga le….

After that she goes back from her house and went to met both Daya and Abhijeet at hotel…

Daya:Kya hua kuch kaha usne…

Taarika tries to control her tears and then nodded her head in no….

Abhijeet:Pata nahii phir yeh Sir aisa kyun keh rahe the…

Daya:Sab ek naatak hain Abhijeet mujhe pata hain yeh Shreya kabhi nahii sudhar sakti vo bilkul badal gayii hain ab main jaa raha hoon mujhe uske baare mein baat hi nahii karni hain…

Daya went to beach sits at seashore….

**FLASHBACK STARTS…**

It is the first day when Dareya are gone to met each other…

Daya:Hey bhagwaan main kab se yahaan baitha hoon vo ladki aayegi bhi milne yaa nahii…

Waiter:Officer aap kissi ka wait kar rahe hain…

Daya:Ji yahaan koi ladki aayi hain red saree mein…

Waiter:Ji haan ek ladki aayi thi vahaan beach pe gayii hain aap senior inspector Daya hain haan chale jaaiye….

Daya went to outside…He saw a woman standing in red saree standing in white saree and facing sea shore…He went to her and touch her soulder…

When she turns he saw a woman having wrinkles at her face he first got shock but then he ask her…

Daya:Ji aap Shreya hain…

Woman:Ji haan par aap kaun?

Daya:JI aapne mujhe nahii pehchana main hum ek dusre ko pasand…

Woman:Arre sunte hain ji dekhiye yeh ladka mujhe ched raha hain…

One of the man comes to hit Daya…Daya unaware of what going on looks to that side…As soon he beats him up someone come in between…

Voice:Sorry it is small mistake ji yeh mujhse milne aaye the aur aapki wife ka naam bhi Shreya hain issliye confusion ho gayii…

Man:Oh acha theek hain…

And both of them goes…She turns Daya saw her beautiful face and then her saree…

Person:Sorry main Shreya mujhe nahii pata tha Daya Sir ki aap confuse ho jaayenge…

Daya:Vo sorry main samajh nahii paaya…

Shreya:Aap aisa kyun bol rahe hain vaise agar main utni moti hoti aap tab bhi mujhe apna lete…

Daya:Haan ajeeb lag raha tha par phir bhi apna leta…

Then Shreya starts looking at his eyes then they spend there time there only…

Shreya:Aapko pata hain Daya Sir mujhe beach baht pasand hain aapko kaisa lagta hain yeh sab…

Daya:Mujhe tumhari pasabd bahut pasand hain…

Shreya:Aiyyyyy ajeeb hain aap…

And she starts going but he holds her hand….

Daya:Aaj hum officially date hain to kya tumse kuch maang sakta hoon…

Shreya:Aapko mujhse kuch maangne ke liye puchne ki zaroorat nahii hain…

Daya:Promise me tum mujhe kabhi nahii chodogi…

Shreya kisses at his cheek and then smiles…

Shreya:Agar aapne chaha bhi tab bhi aapko nahii chodungi vaise bhi main jaanti hoon aapse zyada mujhe koi samajh hi nahii sakta…

Daya is still in shock hence holding his cheek in which she has kissed him…

Shreya:Kya hua aap aise kyun baithe hain…Kahin aapko bhi aisa to nahii lagta ki hum apni saari baatein kar chuke hain…

Daya:Nahii aisa nahii hain humari baatein to kabhi khatm hi nahii hogi…

Shreya:To kal aap mere saath ek special place chal lenge…

Daya:Sure…

Shreya:To kal 5 baje sham ko agar aap free ho to challenge theek hain…

Daya:Theek…

**FLASHBACK ENDS…**

Just then Daya saw someone standing at seashore and shocked to see the scenario…

**So end this chapter I know utna acha nahii hain but next chapter mein story complete ho jaayegi hence may be aapko pasand aaye…Please REVIEW if you like it…**

**To ab aage kya hoga kya hain sach Shreya ka?Kya dekha Daya ne kya hone waala hain aage jaanne ke liye thora wait kariye…**

**Till the bye bye and take care…**

**THANKS FOR READING….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks who have reviewed previous chapter thanks to:**

**Sapana Dehal , Karishma , Zoya , Aru , Bepana , Zoomra , Kajal , Raj , Shilpa Patte , Dareya chk , Duo Angel , Dareya789 , R16 , Khushi Mehta , Shree , Anu1234 , Anoushka Jaina , Padmini92 , Kattiy , Sundas…..**

**Raveena negi:Thanks for shaayari loved it…**

**Shweta:Thanks for complement dear**

**Thanks to all guests and silent readers…**

**Now next chapter:**

Daya saw someone near the beach shore waves starts coming and hitting the beautiful lady's feet he can recognise she has one of the beautiful wall hanging in at her hand….Suddenly her feets starts trembling but Daya ran and caught her by waist both had a cute eye lock but in all these wall hanging goes at water…

Girl leaves him in one second and start searchin the wall hanging…

Girl:Kahaan gaya mera wall hanging abhi to yahii tha oh vo raha…

Girl reaches at the middle of water flowing and takes out the wall hanging…

Daya:Mere diye hue gift ki itni chinta hain Shreya meri nahii…

Shreya:Mujhe aapki bhi chinta hain Sir aap aisa kyun sochte hain…

Daya holds her by soulder…

Daya:To kyun mujhe chod diya haan do na jawaab main tumhare muh se sunna chahta hoon…

Shreya:Vo Sir main vo main aapko nahii bata sakti….Aur na hi sab kuch pehle jaisa ho sakta hain Sir please samajhne ki koshish kariye…

Daya:Par…

Voice:To aap yahaan khari ho aur maine aapko kahaan nahii dhunda…..Oh Daya Sir aap hi me Nisha…

Daya:Hi aap mujhe jaanti hain…

Nisha:Vaise to nahii par haan JIJI aapke baare mein har din baatein arti hain aur yeh bhi keh sakte hain ki sirf aapki baat karti hain…

Daya smiles…

Daya:Oh aap log yahaan kya kar rahe hain…

Nisha:Vo meri shaadi hain na to hum sab samaan lene jaa rahe the par JIJI ne bola ki unhe shaadi pasand nahii hain issliye yahaan aa gayii aur hum shopping kar ke laut rahe the to socha JIJI ko lete jaaye…

Daya:OH nice…

Shreya:Chal Nisha chalet hain….Bye sir…

Daya:Bye…

Daya looks towards her at all the time and then she went away….

Daya POV:Ek samay tha ki tumhe shaadi bahut pasand thi aur aaj itni alag kaise ho gayii Shreya tum….

**FLASHBACK STARTS….**

Daya came at same restaurant where they met yesterday….Daya is standing there and Shreya came after some time running towards him…

Shreya:Arre aap yahaan khare hain main aapka kabse wait kar rahii thi pata hain…

Daya:Arre main to yahaan tumhara kab se wait kar raha hoon tum kahaan thi…

Shreya:Vo naa ghar mein kaam bahut tha shayad issliye late ho gayii….Vaise aapke ghar mein kaam nahii hota kabhi koi relatives aa jaaye jaise…

Daya:Nahii vo mera koi apna nahii hain vaise tum bahut lucky ho ek bhara poora parivar hain tumhara…

Shreya:Aisa nahii hain Daya sir main itni lucky nahii hoon par haan thori zaroor hoon kyon ki mere paas JIJI jo hain…

Daya:JIJI….

Shreya:Haan thori gusse waali hain lekin dil ki bahut achi hain kabhi samay mila to unse milwaaungi….

Daya:Ok to hum zaroor aayenge unse milne vaise hum jaa kahaan rahe hain….

Shreya:Shaadi karne….

Daya starts coughing….

Daya:What?Kya bol rahii ho Shreya….

Shreya looks at his face impression and starts laughing….

Shreya:Aapko kya laga sach mein hahaha Daya sir aap bhi na vo meri friend ki shaadi hain vahii vo aapse milna chahti hain issliye I am sorry pehle batati to shayad aap manna kar dete issliye nahii bataya….

Daya:Tum bhi na maar hi daala tha…

Shreya puts her finger at his lips…

Shreya:Aisa nahii bolte….

Daya:I m sorry main mazzak kar raha tha….

Shreya:Its ok aage se aisa ghatiya mazzak kiya to dekhnavaise aapko ajeeb to nahii lagta ki aap kam bolte aur main shatabdi express ki tarah roz shuru rehti hoon aap bore to nahii hote…

Daya:Nahii mujhe acha lagta hain tum jab bolti ho…

Shreya:Sachii(Daya is about to speak) vaise sachii hoga aap jhoot to bolte nahii vaise aapko shaadi kaisi lagti hain humein to bahut achi lagti hain band baaja and then baraat phir humara sapno ka rajkumar phir…Arre aap to phir chup ho gaye….

Daya smiles…

Daya:Nahii aapne bahut mauke diye the na bolne ke….

Shreya:Vo na sorry hum na jab shuru hote to naa jaane kya ho jaata hain aapko aise feeling nahii hoti….

Daya:Nahii aapke saath bilkul nahii….

Shreya:Vahii to pata hain hum aaj tak kissi bhi ladke se itni saari baatein nahii kar paaye jitni aapse kari hain aap sach mein bahut ache hain ye lijiye humari meeting mein aapko tareef karni chahiye aur hum ulta kar rahe hain lekin hum…

Daya holds her hand tightly…

Daya:Ab main boloon…

Shreya:Haan boliye na…

Daya:Hum chale…

Shreya realise they are still at hotel….

Daya:Vaise hum jaayenge kaise….

Shreya:Scooty pe…

Daya:Lekin mujhe scooty chalani nahii aati…

Shreya:To aapko bol bhi kaun raha hain main chalaaungi scooty aap bas piche baithiyega…

Daya:Shreya lekin main aaj tak Abhijeet ke piche nahii baitha to tumhare kaise…

Shreya:To kya hua hum aapko giraayenge nahii please na baithiye please acha humare pyaar ke khaatir…

Daya:Acha chalo…

Dareya at scooty Shreya is driving and Daya at back…Daya is not feeling comfortable but still seated there as for her…There comes a speed break Daya comes more closer to her…

Shreya:Daya Sir pakad lijiye nahii to girr jaayenge…

Daya:Nahii Shreya main theek hoon….

Shreya:Arre Sir aap sharmate bahut hain…

Shreya holds his hand and then makes it on her waist…Daya is shock by her behaviour….And suddenly a car comes due to less light Shreya is not able to control herself and then they strike to tree both are safe but there scooty is struck at tree…

After accident Shreya looks at Daya and then at scooty…

Daya:Main bol raha than a Car se chale ab highway mein humein kaun lift dega….

Shreya:Daya Sir ek to main yahaan itna pareshan hoon aur aap mujhi par chilla rahe hain aapko pata nahii hain ghar mein sab mujh pe kitna chilaayuenge aur main shaadi mein nahii jaa paayi…

Daya:Shreya tumhe kis baat ka hain scooty ka yaa shaadi ka…

Shreya:Ofcourse shaadi ka aaj tak main eek bhi shaadi nahii dekhi hain issliye…

Daya:Tum ajeeb ho Shreya…

Shreya:I know that Sir aur yeh to poori duniya jaanti hain ab kya karein yeh sochiye…

Daya:Main abhijeet ko bulaao nahii aaj to vo date pe gaya hain…

Shreya:Aisa karte hain paidal chalet hain vaise bhi aap sath mein hain to main kitna bhi distance chal sakti hoon…

Daya smiles and they both starts walking at street after half hour they reach a spot where anyone's marriage is being done…

Shreya:Sir dekho vahaan shaadi ho rahii hain chaliye hum chalet hain….

Daya:Shreya shaadi ho rahii hain Prasad nahii bat raha hain jahaan hum bina pooche jaaye…

Shreya:Plaese Sir hum jaldi vaapas aa jaayenge…

Daya:Par Shreya …

Shreya:Please …

And now he can't denied they come to marriage hall it is right timing of Jaimaal…

Shreya holds Daya's hand…

Shreya:Daya Sir dekho vahaan jaimaal daal rahe hain dulhan kitni sundar lag rahii hain…

Daya:Tum jab dulhan banogi to isse bhi zyada khoobsurat lagogi…

Shreya looks towards him and blush….

Shreya:Sach…Aur agar na lagii to aap shaadi nahii karoge…

Daya:Nahii ek bad surat larki se kaun shaadi karta hain…

Shreya's face fell down…

Daya:Shreya main to mazzak kar raha tha…

Shreya's smiles….

Shreya:Main bhi….

They enjoy the dinner at that shaadi…

Old woman:Ji aap log kiski taraf se hain…

Daya sees towards Shreya now they have caught red handed…

Shreya:Vo hum…

Voice:Aunty aap yahaan aana…

Daya holds Shreya's hand and they both ran from that place as soon as they can and comes to beach….Shreya just sits at place…

Shreya:Daya Sir ab main aur nahii bhaag sakti…

Daya:I think vo log yahaan tak nahii pahunchenge…

Shreya:Vaise Sir mazza aaya na…

Daya:Haan….

Shreya:Kya haan main itna bolti hoon aur aap hain ki bas haan mein hi rehte hain that's not good…

Daya:To main kya boloon…

Shreya:Acha to yeh bhi main aapko bataun aap bhi na acha meri tareef kar dijiye…

Daya:Tumhari tareef…Daya also sits near her and places his hand on her soulder…

Daya:Aapki taareef mein kya kahein aapko dekh ke to yeh chaand bhi sharmaa jaata hain to hum to bebaak insaan hain…

Shreya tries to get free…

Shreya:Dhat…Daya makes her more close cool winds pass by her face and her hair start coming Daya kept them aside and then kisses at her forehead…

Daya:Aaj tum bahut khoobsurat lag rahii ho…

Shreya:Kyun kal nahii lag rahii thi…

Daya:Oops main to bhool gaya main tumhare liye ek gift laaya tha…

Shreya:Acha kya…

Daya hands her the wall hanging…

Shreya:Its beautiful shaadi ke baad na hum apne bedroom mein lagayenge…

Daya:Tumhe ajeeb nahii laga means saari larkiyon ko kaise gift milte aur main…

Shreya puts her hand at his face…

Shreya:Saari larkiyon ko aap jaisa heera nahii milta hain na aur mera special gift sirf aap hain…

Daya hugs her tightly…

Daya:Thanks….

Shreya:Acha ab main chalti hoon yahaan se seedha ghar chali jaaungi vaise ek baat boloon jab hum shaadi karenge na to aise hi arrange ments karenge jaise uss ghar mein the…

Daya:OK I promise…

Shreya:Aur haan agar main utni khoobsurat nahii rahii na to simple shaadi karenge…

Daya comes and kisses at her cheeks…

Daya:Tumhari khoobsurati dil ki hain jo kabhi kam nahii hogi hain na so humara rishta kabhi kam nahii hoga aur humari shaadi vaise hi hogi jaise tum chaahti ho…

Shreya:Phir na do mandap lagvaana meri ek pagal dost hain khambi bachpan ki uski shaadi bhi vahii karwaayenge…

Daya:Done…

**FLASHBACK ENDS…..**

Daya POV:Kitni khush thi tum uss din aaj shaadi se nafrat pata nahii samay ne kya badlaav laaya hain tum par….

Daya checks his mobile it has 10 miscall…He saw he caller ID…

Daya:Abijeet oh shit main khoya hua tha aise karta hoon ghar jaake mil leta hoon…

Daya comes to his car and starts moving….

Daya POV:Uss aakhri din jab tum aayi thi…

**FLASHBACK STARTS…**

Daya:Kya hua Shreya dukhi lag rahii ho…

Shreya:Nahii von a thak gayii thi bas ab then hoon haan ye lijiye mithaai…

Daya:Acha kis khushi mein…

Shreya:Vo JIJI ki shaadi hain na issliye…

Daya:Shaadi hain aur tum mujhse milne aayi ho kyun enjoy nahii karna…

Daya sees that tears starts flowing from her eyes….Daya want to ask but he know she is not able to speak…

Daya:Acha to tum mujhe nahii bulaaogi shaadi mein…

Shreya:Nahii vo main khud jaa rahii hoon na kissi kaam se 5 din baad aaungi aur mere naa rehne par aap aa ke kya karenge…

Daya:Acha theek hain tumhe jo sahii lage….Acha chalo kahin ghumne…

Shreya:Sorry Daya Sir par mera jaana zaroori hain main chalti hoon aapse baad mein miloongi…

And then Daya goes…

**FLASHBACK ENDS…. **

Daya POV:Tab bhi bahut pareshan thi agar pata hota ki vo humaari aakhiri mulaakat hain to sab jaan leta samay ke saath itna kyun badly…

Daya:Chalo boss ke ghar pahunch gaye arre Taarika ki car yahaan matlab aayi hain baad mein miloonga….

Daya turns to go to home but suddenly he hears something…

Taarika:Sunna chahte ho to suno kya hua tha Shreya ke saath kyun nahii mil paayi vo 5 saal pehle tumhare dost ko…

And then Taarika starts telling everything Daya's eyes are red and tears starts rolling from it…

Abhijeet:Taarika lekin Shreya ab kyun Daya ko sazza de rahii hain…

Taarika:Uska pyaar se vishwaas uth gaya hain aura b yahaan se jaa rahii hain issliye resignation letter bhi de diya…

Abhijeet:Main baat karta hoon usse abhi…

Taarika:Nahii Abhijeet tumhara baat karna sahii nahii hain…

Daya opens the door and enters…

Daya:Par mera hain…

Taarika is shocked to see Daya there his eyes are red…

Taarika:Daya tum kab aaye…

Daya:Jab tum sab Abhijeet ko bata rahii thi mujhe Shreya ka resignation letter do mujhe usse baat karni hain…

Taarika:Lekin Daya 7 baj rahe hain ab tum usse baat karne kyun jaa rahe ho…

Daya:Taarika main Shreya ko pichle 5 saal se sazza de raha hoon aur vo mujhe aaj isse khatm nahii kiya na to zindagi bhar pachataunga mera vahaan jaana zaroori hain aur main waada karta hoon main Shreya ko vo sab dilwaaunga jo vo deserve karti hain chalta hoon…

By these words Daya left from there…

**Sorry ek aur chapter add karna padega sorry story kheech gayii yaar kya karein vaise kaisa tha chapter if you like it please do REVIEW….**

**To kya hain sach jaanne ke liye thora wait and DO REVIEW….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks who have reviewed previous chapter thanks to:**

**Araadhya , Anoushka roy , Dareya's love , Shilpa Patte , Shweta , Anoushka Jaina , Kajal , Padmini92 , Ankita , Suman , Zoya , Khushi Mehta , Bepana , Ritesh7 , Dareya789 , Karishma , Duo angel , Sundas , Kattiy , Dareya chk , Sapana dehal **

**Raveena Negi:Lijiye suspense khul gaya happy…**

**Aru:Suspense open yaar vaise sahii bola main bhi bore ho gayii next update na jaane kab hoga dil ki baat ka…**

**Zoomra:Thanks for your review I just loved the way you review apne upar hi garv hota hain thank you dear…**

**Thanks to all guests and silent readers…**

**Now next chapter:**

**Here Daya comes to Shreya's house….As he spots there he saw someone approaching here…**

**Voice:Bhai jaan aap saara samaan rakhwaa dijiyega mera kuch kaam hain hotel mein main vahaan jaa rahii hoon aur agar koi zaroorat padhe to please call me ok ab main chalti hoon…**

**Daya POV:Ye Shreya kahaan jaa rahii hain…**

**Both of them struck each other….**

**Shreya:Aah dekh ke nahii chal…..**

**She sees the person standing and both sees at each other eyes…**

**Shreya:Aap yahaan aur yeh resignation letter aap ke paas kaise…**

**Daya:Mujhe tumse baat karni hain…**

**Shreya:Kya jaldi kariye mujhe bahut kaam hain…**

**Shreya starts going Daya holds her hand and turns her…**

**Shreya:Daya Sir haath chodiye koi dekh lega mujhe late ho raha hain mujhe kaam hain please haath chodo na…**

**Daya:Gaadi mein baitho mujhe koi baat karna hain…**

**Shreya:Vo maine kaha na ki mujhe bahut kaam hain aap please jaaiye vaise bhi humein jaana hain mere paas time nahii hain….Aap samajhne ki koshish kyun nahii kar rahe main bol rahii hoon na aur to aur…**

**Daya:Shhhh not one more lecture gaadi mein baitho shaanti se…**

**Shreya:Par…**

**Daya:Shreya please phir se shuru mat ho jaana ab baitho…**

**Shreya silently goes ad sits at car…Daya sits in driver seat and starts driving he is not looking at her not even talking to her…**

**Shreya:Hum kahaan jaa rahe hain?**

**Daya:Mere ghar…**

**Shreya:Par mujhe kaam…**

**Daya:Shreya maine bola na ki chup chap se baitho tumhaare kaano mein side effect hain yaa naa sunne mein Phd ki hain…**

**Shreya sits silently and Daya drove the car his face shows how angry he was ready to burst out anytime Shreya looks for sometime and then starts talking to someone…**

**Shreya:Ji bhai jaan aapne kaam kar diya thank you saare arrangements theek hain kuch zaroorat…**

**As soon she says anything Daya takes her phone and cuts the call than switch off the mobile…**

**Shreya:Vo main baat…(Daya glares at her)…Zaroori kaam nahii tha aise hi call kar rahii thi baad mein call kar loongi….**

**With all these chit chat They reach to Daya's house….**

**Daya:Chalo andar…**

**Shreya:Main matlab hum akele…**

**Daya:To poori panchayat ko bulaaon…**

**Shreya:Nahii mera matlab vo nahii tha…**

**Daya:I know tumhara kya matlab tha…**

**Daya holds her hand and make her inside and closes the door….He holds her hand and take her to inner locked room…**

**Daya:Chabhi lo aur gate khelo…**

**Shreya:Main….Acha kholti hoon…**

**She opens the door hesistantly and enters the room….Here many of her photos with Daya is at wall and a beautiful picture of her at front side written"Most beautiful girl in world"….Shreya has tears in her eyes…**

**Shreya:Aapne sab kuch sambhala hain mujhe laga ki aap bhool gaye honge….**

**Daya holds her soulder tightly…**

**Daya:Kisse Shreya kisse tumhe yaa khud ko yaa unn khoobsoorat lamhon ko haan bolo…**

**Shreya :Sir mujhe kaam hain main chalti hoon…**

**She starts going and Daya holds her hand…**

**Daya:Do you love me?**

**Shreya:Daya Sir haath chodiye mujhe dard ho raha hain…**

**Daya:Shreya I ask do you love me or not…**

**Shreya:Nahii main aapse pyaar nahii karti…**

**Daya removes his grip…Shreya felt something unusual as she turns she saw Daya starts throwing each of the thing of the room…**

**He first of all throws his photo…Shreya ran toward his side…**

**Shreya:Kya kar rahe ho Daya Sir dekhiye please aap yeh sab mat kijiye aapko lag jaayegi…**

**Daya:To tumhe kya farq padhta hain haan I am not the one to be with you forever…..**

**Shreya holds his hand…**

**Shreya:Just shut up and stop talking all these nonsense…**

**Daya holds her soulder too tight and placed her towards wall and place both his hand at his site…**

**Daya:Main bakwaas kar raha hoon aur tum kya kar rahii ho tumne ek baar bhi socha ki how I feel when you leaves me bloody hell do you understand that….**

**Shreya has tears at her eyes…**

**Daya:Aur agar tum mujhse pyaar nahii karti to kyun dukh hota hain meri taqleef mein haan tell me…**

**Shreya:Mujhe taqleef nahii hoti aur mujhe jaana hain…**

**Daya holds her hand and push her once more…**

**Daya:Aaj mere sawaalon ke jawaab diye bina kahin nahii jaaogi samjhi tum…Nahii karti na mujhse pyaar tum theek hain to 5 saal pehle kyun nahii bataya mujhe sab kuch….**

**Shreya having tears in her eyes….She is not able to met his eyes…**

**Shreya:Maine aapse kuch nahii chupaya hain aap please mujhe jaane dijiye Sir please….**

**Daya:Shreya meri taraf dekho…**

**She once more looks down….Daya hold up her chin and make her eye contact with him….**

**Daya:Kya tumhe mujh par bharosa nahii tha mere pyaar par nahii tha jo itna kuch ho gaya and tumne mujhe nahii bataya….**

**Shreya is melting by his each word does'nt know how to show her feelings…**

**Daya:Agar mere saath aisa hota to kya karti tum…**

**She puts her hand on his lips and just hugs him tightly and starts crying….Daya patts her head and leaves her to cries whole…After 10 minutes…**

**Shreya:I am sorry Daya Sir mujhe pata hain mujhe aisa nahii karna chahiye tha….Par main aapko taqleef nahii dena chahti thi….**

**Daya:Vo Rishabh kya kiya tha usne batao mujhe kya hua tha uss din….**

**Shreya:Rishabh se Kavya jiji ki shaadi hone waali thi ghar mein koi samajh hi nahii paaya ki vo jiji se nahii mujhse shaadi karna chahta tha hum logo ne shaadi to tay kar di poori taiyaari ho gayii thi…**

**Uss din main aapse milke jaise jaane lagi to mera haath kissi ne pakra aur apni taraf kheech liya…**

**Rishabh:Shreya tum sirf meri ho aur meri rahogi I know tum bhi mujhse hi pyaar karti ho bas keh nahii paati darti ho iss samaj se….**

**Shreya:Please mere mann mein aapke liye koi jagah nahii hain aur aap jiji ke pati banne waale hain main aisa soch bhi nahii sakti hoon….**

**Rishabh holds her soulder….**

**Rishabh:Aur kisi aur aadmi se naajayaz sambandh banna sakti ho vo ek number kagirra lucha insaan…**

**Shreya just gives him a tight slap…**

**Shreya:Just shut up apni tulna Daya se karne ki koi zaroorat nahii hain samjhe tum….Aur main Daya se pyaar karti hoon aur sirf unse karoongi kal tumhari shaadi hain di se please nautanki karna band karo…**

**Shreya POV:Uss samay main darr gayii thi iss liye ghar jaa ke sab ko sab kuch bata diya mumma papa ne shaadi tod di….Rishabh ye sab seh nahii paya aur jab kuch din baad jab hum sab baahar ghumne gaye the aur Di akele thi to usne ghar mein aag laga di…**

**There is fire all sight one of our neighbour informed us when we reaches there….**

**Kavya:Shreya….Aah…**

**Shreya:JIJi ek minute ruko main aa rahii hoon…**

**Di ko bachane ke liye main aag mein kud gayii Daya uss waqt har jagah aag thi main kisi tarah di ko bacha ke baahar nikaalne hi waali thi ki mujhe nahii pata Daya kab vo aag mujhpe girr gayii,…..Rishabh ko jiji ne jail bhijwaa diya lekin…..**

**She starts crying….**

**Daya just hugs her…**

**Daya:Issiliye tumne mera phone nahii uthaaya ek baar bhi haan paanch mahine baad apni plastic surgery ke baad jab tumhe hosh aaya to tumne phone karke mujhe itna ulta seedha bola jisse main tumhe bhool jaaon…**

**Shreya simply nodded her head….Her heart is filled….**

**Shreya:Daya main jaanti thi kit um mujhe akele nahii chodoge lekin main nahii chahti thi ki tumhe mujh jaisi ladki ko apnana pade….Daya main jaanti hoon inn 5 saalo mein physically main pehle jaisi ho gayii ho par Daya vo dard main nahii bhula sakti…..**

**Daya:I know Shreya main sab jaanta hoon par tum jaanti ho na main tumse pyaar karta hoon pehle hi 5 saal mein bahut kuch kho chukka hoon please mujhe meri Shreya de do I know you still loves me please ek baar yeh keh do I promise main sab theek kar doonga…**

**Shreya:Bas kijiye Sir zindagi mein filmy line bolna asaan hota hain lekin usse nibhaana utna hi mushkil….Main aapko zindagi bhar ka bojh nahii de sakti….Sir uss haadse mujhe bacha to liya lekin andar se tod diya hain main aapki himmat kaise banoo jab main khud hi himmat nahii rakh sakti please Sir ab mujhe jaane dijiye…Do din baad Nisha ki shaadi hain phir hum yahaan se chale jaayenge humesha humesha ke liye….**

**Shreya starts going Daya had tears in his eyes he just looks towards her but she even not dare to change her glances…**

**Daya:Shreya jaana hai na tumhe jaao main jaanta hoon par haan agar tum mujhse pyaar nahii bhi karti ho na tab bhi mera pyaar hi humare liye kaafi hain yeh samajh ke hi aa jaao…**

**Shreya had tears in her eyes but she is not seeing towards him because she knew he make her once more weak…**

**Daya:Shreya hum nahii jaante ki humaari zindagi ka kaun sa samay humara aakhiri hain par haan uske aane se pehle agar hum sachai maan le to hi acha hota hain nahii to bahut pachtava hota hain….**

**Shreya:To Sir main pachtaave ke liye taiyaar hoon…**

And by these words she left from his house…Daya is just sitting at floor…

_**Mori jaan gayi (mori jaan gayi)**__**  
**__**O.. tora khel hua (tora khel hua)**__**  
**__**Mujh se main rootha**__**  
**__**Mujh mein main toota..**__****_

_**O.. mujh se main rootha**__**  
**__**Mujh mein main toota**__**  
**__**Mujhko**____**maine**____**ishq wafaa mein**__**  
**__**Khud hi hai loota (khud hi hai loota..)**__****_

_**Lut-lut ke.. lut-lut ke..**__**  
**__**Jeena hai marna baanke yaar bina**__****_

_**Saaiyaan.. hun main ki karaan**__**  
**__**Saaiyaan.. jee laan ya maraan**__**  
**__**Saaiyaan.. Rab mujhse khafaa**__**  
**__**Saaiyaan..**_

**Like this two days passes Shreya goes and invites everyone in bureau and hence they comes at marriage but there is no traces of Daya….Everytime she went she could'nt find him….From heart she is little nervous but not able to call him and ask his reason for not present at that moment…**

**Pankaj:Arre wah Shreya kya intezaam kiya hain tumne bilkul perfect khaane ka bhi perfect intezaam hain…**

**Shreya:Thanks Pankaj aur haan thanks for coming here sab yahaan aaye itna acha laga…**

**Pankaj:Agar Daya Sir ka accident nahii hua hota to Abhijeet Sir Dr Taarika aur Daya sir bhi hote….**

**Shreya smiles and just then she realise what did he spoke…**

**Shreya:Accident…**

**Pankaj:Haan Daya Sir ka tumhe nahii pata do din pehle raat mein ek baje pata nahii kahaan nikle the itna bura accident hua kal hi to hosh mein aaye hain Dr to himmat haar chuke the par humare Daya Sir bhi kissi se kam thore na hain…**

**Shreya:Mujhe Taarika ne bataya kyun nahii…**

**Pankaj:Arre Daya sir hi manna kiya hoga tumhe pareshani na ho issliye…**

**Shreya:Kis hospital mein hain Daya Sir…**

**Pankaj:Kyun tum jaaogi shaadi chod ke arre chodo bhi…**

**Shreya(Pain and anger):Just shut up and tell me which hospital….**

**Her voice is too harsh hence everyone sees towards her….But she has no timew to make any excuse…Pankaj is really scared he only tells her that Daya is at City hospital…**

**Shreya rush to city hospital…**

**Shreya:Mr Dayanand….**

**Receptionist:Room no 303….**

**Shreya rushes to room one of the nurse comes in between…**

**Nurse:Dekhiye aap andar nahii jaa sakti patient rush kar rahe hain…**

**Shreya just push her at one side and enters to room…Daya is lying at bed his hand is pinched with glucose…**

_**Ho.. sapnon ke sheeshe toote**__**  
**__**Dukh ki daraar se**__**  
**__**Chaah ke bhi nikle na mann majhdhar se**__**  
**__**Koi bhi na bole aur koi bhi bulaaye na**__**  
**__**Phir bhi aawaazein sune baadlon ke paar se**__**  
**__**Rus-rus ke.. rus-rus ke..**__**  
**__**Mann se mann jaana**____**khud hi yaar bina**__****_

_**Saaiyaan.. hunn main kee karaan**__**  
**__**Saaiyaan.. jee laa ya maraan**__**  
**__**Saaiyaan.. Rab mujhse khafa**__**  
**__**Saaiyaan.. (x2)**_

**one of her tear comes to his hand and then he opens his eyes…**

**Daya:Shreya yaar sone do na sapne mein bhi picha nahii chodti…..**

**Shreya looks towards him and then smiles….**

**Shreya:Stupid tum sapna nahii dekh rahe…**

**Daya:What?Tum sapne bolne bhi lagii….**

**Shreya just hits lightly at his soulder…**

**Shreya:No aap sapna nahii dekh rahe…**

**Daya:Aaaaaaaah….**

**Shreya:Sorry tezz se lag gaya main abhi doctor ke bulaa ke aati hoon zyada dard to nahii ho raha…..Tum to jaante ho main aadhi pagal hoon aadhi kya chodo doctor ko bulaa ke aati hoon….**

**Daya just holds her hand and tries to get up….He feels the pain an then Shreya makes him sit…**

**Daya:Thanks for coming…**

**Both has pain at their eyes….Shreya just gives him a tight slap…**

**Daya holds his cheek…**

**Daya:Ye kya?**

**Shreya:How dare you mujhe bataya kyun nahii agar kuch ho jaata to…**

**Daya:To tumhe usse kya chod ke to chali gayii thi mujhe haan ab acha laga aur main to Cid mein hoon hi aaj nahii to kal aisa hota hi rehta hain…**

**Shreya just hugs him…**

**Shreya:I am sorry Daya….Mujhe tumhe kuch nahii kehna chahiye tha main darr gayii thi main nahii chahti thi ki meri parchaai bhi tumpe pade….**

**Daya just patts her head…And then seperates himself nd this time give her a tight slap…**

**Daya:Tumhe kisne kaha ki tumhari parchai mein amin dukh paaunga haan idiot…**

**Shreya:Main idiot main eek baar bol diya aur aap devdas ban gaye aa nahii sakte the manna lete maan jaati main thore nakhre hi karti…**

**Daya:Thore baap re baap tumhare nakhre to bye god…**

**She just hits his soulder…**

**Daya:Aah agar itna maarogi na to main nahii karunga tumse shaadi…**

**Shreya:Haan to theek hain main bhi marr nahii rahii aapki dulhan banne ke liye….Aur agar banoongi to maarungi…**

**Daya holds her hand…**

**Daya:Phir to main maar khaane ko taiyaar hoon…**

**Shreya just looks at his eyes…**

**Shreya holds his hands…**

**Shreya:I promise ab chahe kuch bhi ho jaaye yeh haath Qayamat tak nahii chodungi aapse behtar mujhe koi mil hi nahii sakta…**

**Both hugs each other…**

_**Rishte aasmaan ki tarah jhuk jaate hain…**_

_**Kadam to kadam chalet hi jhuk jaate hain…**_

_**Par apni to sadiyon ki chahat hogi…**_

_**Qayamat se pehle Qayamat hogi….**_

**Voice coughs…**

**Abhijeet:Arre yaar tum log romance ke waqt bhi gate khula rakhte ho…**

**Dareya blushes and seperates…**

**Taarika:Aur to aur nurse ko bhi maar diya….**

**Shreya:Vo to bas aise hi…I am sorry…**

**Abhijeet just comes to Shreya…And put both Dareya hands together…**

**Abhijeet:Bhagwaan kare tum dono aise hi humesha saath raho…**

**Taarika:Aur tumhari saari dua poori ho maine bola than a Daya sachai jaanne ke baad bhi tumse utna hi pyaar karega…**

**Shreya just nodded…**

**Daya:To tay raha ab ek hi mandap mein teen teen shaadi hongi…**

**Taarika:Teen?**

**Shreya:Inka matlab hain do vo…**

**Daya:Kyun Shreya tumhari khambi shaadi ke liye nahii aayegi,…**

**Abhijeet laughs…**

**Taarika:Shreya ki bachi tune mujhe khambi bola…**

**Like this they lived happily…That's known as true love which is beyond all boundaries colour facts love comes when we feel secured in anyone arms….If there are two people they must has many difference but still there loved tied them with each other…. **

**Thanks for giving your precious time on reading this story…**

**Thanks to all of you…**


End file.
